Fireworks
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: There was excitement in the air. Everyone could feel it. It was time for the old to pass away...and for the new year to be born. However, without fireworks, there was no hope of celebrating the new year...until Yuya gets an idea to change that...


**This just came to me a few minutes ago. Yep, it's an Arc V one-shot (and I've done quite a few one-shots in the past)...**

 **Anyway, this is a few years after the war, and yes, it is an interdimensional fic. The counterparts are separate and everything, so this is gonna be extremely uncanon!**

 **Hope you likey! I don't own Yugioh Arc V.**

* * *

In the Standard Dimension, excitement was definitely in the air. Everyone could feel it. They all knew why it was there; there was only one important reason at the moment. No, it wasn't because of another world-wide tournament taking place. It wasn't because of the end of an interdimensional war. There was a different reason altogether...

It was because of the beginning of a new year...and with a new year comes new beginnings and chances to start life anew. Everyone was excited and anxious for the new year; the long and _painful_ wait for it was almost over.

For the people in Miami City, the wait was almost excruciating. To pass the time, they've held parties and tried not to pay much attention to the time, but everyone knew in the end. It was only a little while longer...

Meanwhile, in the park, multiple groups of people were scattered about, having barbecues and sporting fireworks for the new year. It was truly an exciting event, especially for one group in particular.

"I can't believe that it's almost time already!" Yuzu remarked in a cheerful tone, looking over to the others with a wide smile on her face.

Yuya looked back at her, flashing a grin of his own. "Yeah, I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Yuto agreed in a solemn tone, sipping more on his drink while doing so. He was also excited about the new year, but he would rather contain his enthusiasm on the inside.

Ruri looked back-and-forth between Yuya and Yuzu, a smirk apparent on her face. Her mind raced with plans on how to get the two "obvious" lovebirds together.

Yugo didn't hear Yuzu as he was too busy getting tangled up in the fireworks' wires and shouting because of this. He tried and he tried to get untangled, but the fireworks wouldn't ease their grip on him.

Rin laughed at this and tried to help him get out of the mess. He insisted that he didn't need anybody's help. She ignored his comment and decided to anyway.

Yuri ignored them altogether, not really caring much about the event. It was still just another year to him.

Serena looked around her surroundings slowly, taking in the excitement of everyone else in the park. Eventually, she noticed Yugo and Rin in the firework mess. She decided to help them out (which earned another protest from the banana-haired boy).

Sora agreed with Yuzu, sucking on a candy cane as he looked at the firework incident with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Kurosaki closed his eyes and sipped his drink, occasionally looking around the area with little interest. His sharp eyes softened slightly, however, when he noticed some of the younger kids from other groups running around and playing games.

Shuzo Hiragi and Yoko Sakaki weren't currently with their group; they were both chattering and greeting other people around the park.

Yuya gave a long deep breath and sighed happily; he truly felt at peace for the moment. Looking around the area, his heart lifted as he noticed some of the little kids dueling with smiles on their faces, anxious to get their last duels in of the year.

Everybody was happy and at peace in the moment. They could all officially say goodbye to the past, and look forward to the new year, a year filled with adventure and light. Yuya closed his eyes for a few moments and took another deep breath...

"OY! YOU THERE! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Everyone looked up and turned their heads to the owner of the voice, Yugo, who was shouting at a certain pink-haired cabbage head. The remark didn't help with his current firework-covered state (which was somehow worse than it was a few minutes ago).

Yuri didn't falter at the shout; rather, his smirk grew wider as he continued to observe his rival's pitiful state. Yugo grew very annoyed at this and tried to stand up, but he tripped on the spare wires, landing on the grass face-first.

Rin and Serena stared at him for a few seconds before shaking their heads in disappointment. Yugo continued to shout and then challenged Yuri to a duel...which he refused. He was clearly enjoying his counterpart's suffering.

Before Yugo could get up again and fight, suddenly, the clock tower in the distance chimed loudly, grabbing nearly everyone's attention. It was only a few minutes left till midnight! Everyone around the world held their breath...waiting as each second slowly passes...

The group took note of this and more people decided to help and get Yugo out of the fireworks. However, he protested against their help as he glared at Yuri, who still gave a sick smirk at him.

After a few moments, Yugo was free from the wires, where he then immediately challenged a duel again to Yuri. To everyone's shock, he agreed.

As for the fireworks, they were still tangled, making Rin sigh in exasperation. "Oh, at this rate, we won't be able to set them off when midnight comes."

Everyone (except for Yugo and Yuri, who were too focused in their duel to hear her) were slightly saddened at this; they really wanted to see the fireworks go off.

"There must be another way." Sora murmured aloud, twisting his candy cane between his fingers. His words suddenly made Yuya perk up as an idea came to him.

"Maybe there is." He wondered, grabbing his deck. He then stood up and walked down the field, much to everyone's surprise and amusement. He looked at the clock tower, noticing that there were only a few seconds left. He then turned to the group, arms spread wide as a nice audience started to form, wondering what was going on.

Yuzu stared at her friend for a few seconds before realizing what his plans were. She then decided to join him and add the excitement, activating her own duel disk as well. Yuya noticed her coming and smiled to himself.

 _Ten...nine...eight..._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He proclaimed his signature cry as Yuzu stood next to him, waving to the audience as well. "As the clock counts down the final moments of this year, I do hope that you enjoy this show of fireworks!" He turned to his friend as they got in their dueling positions on the field, getting the crowd very hyped. Even Yugo and Yuri (who won the duel, of course) returned to their seats, watching their Standard Counterpart putting on the show.

 _Seven...six...five..._

She winked at him, drawing her hand. "Are you ready, Yuya?"

 _Four...three..._

He gave a wide smirk at her as he drew his hand, hearing their friends and fans cheering them on. "Of course I am! Let's do this!"

 _Two...one..._

"OTANOSHIMI WA KORE KARA DA!"

Soon, the sky was filled with fireworks like they've never seen before, the most beautiful fireworks of them all...the fireworks that celebrated the birth of the new year.

* * *

 **I feel like I failed at this. This would've probably been more effective on the actual New Year's Day...well, hey, someone had to do it! I'm so sorry if this was too short or lame for you... :/**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked this one-shot...even if it was short...and weird...and probably other things...hey, I haven't written a one-shot in a long time and I know that it wasn't very descriptive and all that, so I'm sorry! I'm so rusty...hope it wasn't too terrible..**

 **As for my other story, it's SO much better than this...just so you know...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
